Hyjinx
by Sora'sOtherForm
Summary: This will be a Jinx-based fic explaining her back story. Robin will be heavily involved in this story, but this will not be a RobJinx fic. That is all you get, read more to find out. please read and review, Thanks


This fanfic is my first, and, as such, may or may not be total trash. This will be a Jinx-based fic explaining her backstory. Robin will be heavily involved in this story, but this will not be a RobJinx fic. I do not, personally, see a future in that. The pairings you will see in this fic will be very similar to, if not identical to, the show. This happens after the final episode of Teen Titans, by the way. I am aware that others have explored this viewpoint, and have taken others' stories into account while writing this.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters, nor do i own any Batman-related things that must, through necessity appear in this fic

**Hyjinx**

Jinx wakes this day up like she usually does, in her base in Steel City, near Titans East's tower. She is a titan, but she just doesn't like the tower in this area. It just was not as comfortable as the Main Titan Tower. Due to this, she had the Titans East help her build her own little base on the outskirts of Steel City. She chose Steel over Jump because Wally was here, and since they were on the same side, she was finally allowed to be with him more. So, after she woke up this day, she goes over to her closet, which held a variety of black and purple outfits. She picks her favorite, a black blouse with a black skirt, black and purple leggings, and a small purple shawl.

Jinx begins to reminisce about the old days, before she was a Titan, before she was a villain, back when she was just Jenny. She grew up in the circus with her mother. They were gypsies, Jenny and her mother. They were born with the Gift of the Gypsy, the Gift of the Gypsy is a power passed down by each generation of Gypsies from a time long in the past. Each gypsy born with this gift has a special ability. Jenny, as we know, was born with control over bad luck, unlike her mother, who was born with control over emotion. Her mother used this power to get into the circus and become a fortune-teller. One day, there was an accident at the circus that her and her mother were traveling with, her best friend's parents, trapeze artists, died in an accident, their trapeze lines broke while they were performing without a net. Her friend was heart-broken and left the circus the next day. Jinx had never seen her friend again.

"Hey, Jinx, you up yet?" Jinx snaps out of her memories and back to reality. Wally, she thinks to herself, You are lucky I like you or you would have had your head cursed over your butt a long time ago.

"Yeah, I'm up, lucky for you!" she yells back in response.

"You realize the irony in that statement, don't you?" said Wally, suddenly right behind her.

"You realize how annoying that is, don't you?" she retorted.

"Yeah, but you know that you love it," he said, flashing that trademark Kid Flash/Wally smile.

"In your dreams," said Jinx sarcastically.

"Well, I'm gonna go get us some food. What are you up for?" asked Wally.

"I'm thinking maybe some authentic Chinese food, from China," said Jinx.

"Ok," said Wally, " I'll be back in, oh say, ten minutes."

"What?"asked Jinx, "Not going for your record?"

"Nah, not today, today is my day of rest." said Wally as he ran out the door.

Goofball, thought Jinx as she sat down to her orange juice.

She turned on her computer and went to the Titan server to check on the other Titans. Robin was training in the Himalayas again, Starfire was off-planet for some alien festival, Raven was at the main tower with Beast Boy, and Cyborg was here visiting Bumblebee. Kole and Gnarrk are still up North in their underground jungle, Jericho is on assignment trying to infiltrate terrorist organizations, Herald is hunting down a few multi-dimensional villains, Red Star is back in Russia, and Argent is in New Zealand with her newly formed punk rock band.

That was as far as Jinx got before Wally got back with the food.

Well, that was the first chapter, tell me what you think, and how I can improve, thanks

Yours truly, SorasOtherForm


End file.
